MMX Cross: Darkstalkers
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: Sigma is now on the run, and the Maverick Hunters are on hot pursuit. The search has taken them to a city that shows signs of Maverick activity, but this time's a little different. These Mavericks aren't reploids, but something much more dangerous.
1. X's Journal

**For those of you waiting for the next batch of Super Mario Dark Side, I'M WORKIN ON IT!!!!! Don't worry, I plan to finish that story no matter what, I'm just having a bit of writer's block -turns red embarrassed-. Anyways, in the meantime, enjoy this Mega Man X story/videogame idea.**

Mega Man X

Unit 17 Maverick Hunter

Class S

Journal entry: October 17, 21XX

It's been seven months since Sigma's attack on the orbital elevator, and since then the Jacob Project has been put on hold. We haven't seen any signs of Sigma or Vile since then, and everyone's a little on edge. Zero's been really tense lately and hasn't spoken to anyone, Layer's really worried about him. Axl has made a full recovery and is after some payback. Me, I'm not so sure what to do. We know that we shouldn't relax yet, and everyone's getting tired of waiting for his next strike.

Personally, so am I...

Journal entry: October 22, 21XX

Alia has found out some vital information about Sigma. Apparently he exists as a computer virus and is growing stronger as we speak. We've decided to take the battle directly to him, and are currently getting ready to head out. I'll be taking Zero, Axl, and Alia with me on this mission, set to dispatch immediately.

Journal entry: October 30, 21XX

We've arrived at a strange city a good few kilometers south of the Hunter H.Q. On the monitor it seems that the inhabitants are coexisting with reploids and what seems to be monsters of all kinds. I don't see why Sigma would be here though.

**Warning**

**Alia**: Something strange is happening on the surface, reploids are going maverick everywhere! All hunters available, prepare for transport!

**X**: Roger.


	2. Stage 1: Prologue

Stage 1: Prologue

**Ready**

A blue light lands in the middle of a city under attack, and Mega Man X materializes.

**X**: Alia, I've arrived at the city.

**Alia**: What's the situation?

**X**: It seems like this area doesn't have as good of defenses as our city, so the Mavericks are causing a lot more damage.

**Alia**: If this keeps up any longer that city won't last much longer. Zero and Axl are also there so rendezvous with them as soon as possible.

**X**: Roger.

X begins running through the city now. He runs into a few enemy mechaniloids, but they're only minor, and go down with only a few shots. At the halfway point however he runs into a dragon mechaniloid. It flies around X as he tries to shoot it down, but it's too fast for him. It stops momentarily and X fires a charged shot, only to have the dragon fly up in the air to dodge. It shoots fire from it's mouth at X, but he somersaults behind a rock to take cover.

**X**: Shoot! If this keeps up I'll...

A blue ball of sorts rams the dragon knocking it down. The ball then reveals itself to be a cat woman with white fur that only covers the essentials, long full blue hair, white tail, large white hands with red claws, white cat ears on the top of her head, and even white cat like feet. She lands next to a startled and confused X.

**X**: Um...

**Cat woman**: Hey, what are you doing? You're friends need help.

**X**: My friends?

**Cat woman**: Yeah, the red reploid with the sword and the black reploid with the two guns. They sent me to search for a blue reploid named X, that's you right?

**X**: You saw Zero and Axl?

**Cat woman**: That's what I'm trying to tell you. They need help. Don't worry about this guy, I'll handle him.

**X**: Wait!

The cat woman runs off to fight the dragon before X can protest.

**Alia**: Just leave her for now. Whoever she is she can obviously handle herself. But she's right, I just found Zero and Axl on the monitor and they are in trouble. They're a few meters south of your position, so hurry to their side.

**X**: Got it. Just who was that girl anyway?

X begins running in the direction that the cat woman said to him.

Zero and Axl were actually transported in another area of the city at the same time as X.

**Ready**

A red light and a yellow light land in another part of the city next to each other, and Zero and Axl materialize respectfully.

**Axl**: (whining) How come X gets the fun part while we're stuck doing rescues?

**Zero**: Rescues are just as important as taking down mavericks.

**Axl**: I know that, I'm just so restless. I haven't been in a serious fight since that last one seven months ago.

**Zero**: Don't worry, they'll be plenty of that if this is Sigma. Come on, let's move!

Zero and Axl begin moving through the city. They actually run into a helicopter mechaniloid mid way. Axl fires his guns rapidly at the helicopter, each shot causes it to fly closer to them. Zero then slashes at the helicopter cutting it in half. They keep moving through the ruined city until they see a reploid on his knees injured.

**Axl**: Found one!

**Zero**: Good, now go over to him and transport him back to the ship so Alia can take care of him.

**Axl**: I know what to do!

Axl goes over to him and transports him back to the ship where Alia is. Zero and Axl continue together saving any civilians they see. Eventually they see the cat woman that X saw (this is actually before X gets ambushed) trying to defend a reploid child from three helicopter mechaniloids that are silver instead of blue. She looks tired.

**Cat Woman**: These guys are strong.

**Boy**: Miss...?

**Cat Woman**: Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you.

Axl's gun shots fire at one of the mechaniloids, and Zero jumps in slashing at another on sending all three back. Axl dashes in after Zero's attack.

**Cat Woman**: Who are you guys?

**Zero**: No time for that, are you a civilian?

**Cat Woman**: Well, sort of.

**Axl**: You should get to somewhere safe. Let us handle these guys.

**Cat Woman**: Wait, I can help to!

**Zero**: If you want to help then find a reploid with blue armor and tell him that we need his help. His name is X and he's probably somewhere on the other side of the city.

**Cat Woman**: Blue reploid named X, got it.

She jumps away to find X. Axl transports the kid to Alia and both he and Zero face the three mechaniloids.

**WARNING**

These helicopters are tougher than the normal ones. They begin flying in a forward circle, actually firing lasers instead of machine guns. No matter how much Zero slashes with his sword, or Axl shoots with his guns the helicopters won't go down. X's charged shot fires through all three of them knocking them down.

**X**: Zero! Axl!

X dashes in front of Zero and Axl.

**X**: Are you guys okay?

**Zero**: Yeah, we're okay. Boy, am I glad to see you.

**X**: Let's take these guys down together. Zero, Axl, cover me!

**Axl**: Got it!

**Zero**: Right!

Now with X's addition, the three of them are beginning to win. It seems that X's charge shot is their weakness, because every time he fires at them they fall down like before. Zero slashes at the first one a few times after X knocks the group down destroying it. Axl actually fires rapidly at the second one until it's destroyed. The last one is destroyed by a final charged shot by X.

**X**: Good, I think that's the last of them.

**Zero**: Looks like Sigma's getting better, good news for Axl I guess.

**Axl**: Finally, some real action! I'm already pumped!

**Mission Complete**

**I hope I did a good job copying the format of the Mega Man X games here. Whether you picture this normally with X, Zero, and Axl transporting in and out to switch, or with all three of them out at the same time working together (Like how it should have been! Multiplayer people!!!) is up to you. The next chapter will get more into the story.**


	3. Mission Start

Mission Start

After the fight, X, Zero, and Axl are now standing in the center of the city briefing Alia on the situation.

**X**: All is clear on the surface, how are the civilians?

**Alia**: Everyone is safe with only a few minor injuries.

**X**: That's good.

**Zero**: What about those monsters we saw on the monitor?

**Alia**: The only one I saw at the city was that cat woman who saved you guys. It doesn't seem like they usually come to the city.

**X**: Do we have any information on her?

**Axl**: Yeah, like a phone number or E-mail address?

Zero shoves Axl a bit.

**Zero**: Axl!

**Axl**: What, I was just asking?

**Alia**: Nothing at the moment, but I'll see what I can pull up.

**X**: Got it, thanks Alia.

He breaks contact and turns to Zero and Axl.

**Zero**: Sigma! He's at it again, isn't he?!

**Axl**: No surprise there.

**X**: Axl's right, this is technically what we were waiting for. What I don't understand is why he would waste his time attacking this place. This city doesn't have nearly as many reploids in it as ours.

**Zero**: You're right, something just doesn't add up.

**Axl**: Maybe this place has something he wants, or needs.

**Zero**: What could he possibly want in a place like this? This place is still using 21st century technology.

**Axl**: Hey, it was just a hunch.

**Cat Woman**: Good, you guys are okay.

The cat woman from before is now walking up to them in with a smile.

**Zero**: Yeah, thanks to you.

**X**: Zero and Axl told me that you were helping civilians too.

**Cat Woman**: Hey, I couldn't just sit around and watch as my city was destroyed.

**Zero**: What happened here anyway?

**Cat Woman**: Beats me. All I know is right after my concert I got a call from a friend telling me that reploids and Darkstalkers everywhere were going maverick.

**Zero**: Darkstalkers?

**Cat Woman**: That's the term given to the ghosts, demons, and other monsters that live here with the humans and reploids, like me.

**X**: But you don't have any electronic components, so I would imagine that the other Darkstalkers are all organic beings too, right?

**Cat Woman**: If you want to call Lord Raptor organic, then yeah.

**Zero**: The Maverick Virus can only infect reploids though, even if not all Darkstalkers are humanoid like you or _alive _for that matter, it would be impossible for them to be infected.

**Cat Woman**: Hey, I'm just telling you what I know. The rest is up to you guys, so later.

She turns to leave, but Axl (who was staring at her the whole time she was there) runs up to her.

**Axl**: Wait!

**Cat Woman**: What?

**Axl**: Um, I-I'm Axl.

**Cat Woman**: -giggles- Nice to meet you.

**Axl**: I was just thinking, I-uh, _we_ never got your name miss.

**Cat Woman**: Oh, sorry about that, it's Felicia.

**Axl**: Felicia...

**Felicia**: Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see each other again.

She kisses him on the cheek and walks off. Axl is too stunned to move, so X and Zero go over to him.

**X**: So, her name is Felicia? Nice name.

**Zero**: I think Axl thinks so too.

**Axl**: Felicia...

**X**: Okay... Alia, did you get that?

**Alia**: Yes I did. Apparently she's sort of a celebrity over here.

**X**: What about the Maverick Darkstalkers?

**Alia**: I confirmed what she said, and she's right. There have been a number of reports of the local monsters going maverick.

**Zero**: So what's our next move?

**X**: Let's head back to the ship and come up with a plan to handle this.

**Zero**: Right.

**Axl**: Felicia...

**Zero**: Axl!

**Axl**: Huh? Wh-what?

**Zero**: Pick your jaw up from off the floor and let's get moving.

**Axl**: Oh, right!

The three of them walk off together, not knowing that they're being watched.

**Mysterious Woman**: Maverick Hunters? Here? Maybe I can have some fun with them.

Hunter Ship

Zero: How the heck are we going to fight monster? They aren't robots, so we can't kill them without authorization.

Axl: This day has gone from the best day of my life, to the scariest. _Real_ monsters?

X: If I hadn't seen it myself, I would have never believed it.

Alia: Don't worry, we won't have to kill them. I planted the anti-virus into your weapons, so just fire at them with that and you should be able to cure them.

Axl: How come we never did this before?

Alia: Up until recently we didn't think there was a antidote. Pallete was the one who came up with it.

Axl: Good old Pallete.

Zero: We still need to find Sigma though. We can't loose focus of why we're here.

X: Even with that, we are still Maverick Hunters, and we can't ignore this situation.

Axl: I just don't want to fight monsters. I've seen enough horror movies to know how that ends up.

Alia: Axl, don't be so,-gasp-

**WARNING**

Alia: I'm picking up a maverick reading!

**Maverick List**

Lord Raptor - Graveyard: Stop the Zombie invasion.

Anakaris - Pyramid Ruins: Save the archaeologists.

Bishamon – Museum: Protect the museum.

Felicia – Concert Hall: Locate source of disturbance.

Talbain – Mansion: Save the mansion's owner.

Hsien-ko/Mei-Ling – Shrine: Stop "Ghost Wave".

Rikuo – Sea Lab: Stop production of weapon.

Donovan – Mountain Path: Find source of distress call.

**I made this list in the order that they'll be tackling each of these stages. I'm not sure whether or not they'll get special weapons from these fights (Zero's moves all have big names! I can't make up those kind of names!).**


	4. Stage 2: Lord Raptor

**I know that I took well over a year to get back to this story, but I'm ready to get back to it. The format has changed slightly, but it's still designed to mock the Mega Man X videogames. Zero's moves will be in English. There will still be a few script like parts in the story, but only a few. I hope that you can still see my vision.**

**Stage Select**

[Lord Raptor]

Rikuo

Felicia

Bishamon

Talbain

Donovan

Anakaris

Hsien-ko/Mei-Ling

**Character Select**

**Axl**: Let's work together!

**X**: Here we go!

* * *

Location: Graveyard

ID: Lord Raptor

* * *

**Ready**

Axl teleported in front of the entrance of the Graveyard. Fighting monsters was bad enough for him, but why, oh why, did he not only get the first mission, but have to fight the scariest of all the monsters?

"It looks like the only darkstalker in this area is a rock star named Lord Raptor," Alia said on the intercom, "Any other zombies are already dead so you have authorization to destroy them."

"Got it," Axl said trying to sound as calm as he could. He then cut the link and looked into the Graveyard, "Sheeeesh, this is not cool! I'm to young to get eaten by zombies!"

Axl then ran into the Graveyard, gun fully loaded. Once there he immediately ran into zombies that seemed to rise out of the ground. Axl wasted no time firing at them, they went down relatively easy. After running for a few more seconds he saw a large hole in front of him.

(!!)

"It looks like the leader is somewhere down there. I know it's dangerous, but you'll have to jump down," Alia said. Axl listened to Alia and jumped down. Once down he decided that X could plow through here faster then he could (and he was still scared out of his mind).

**Axl**: Help me out!

**X**: Leave it to me!

X dashed forward as fast as he could firing his buster gun. Down in the tunnel, there were actually mavericks, making X think that Axl should have stayed to handle this part since they weren't zombies. X thought that was odd, but he kept going. He eventually ran into a large centipede type mechaniloid. It burrowed into the ceiling, letting it's head poke out from the ceiling. X had a hard time aiming his X-Buster, so he decided to let Axl fight this one.

**X**: Let's switch!

**Axl**: I'll take care of it!

Axl then aimed his gun right above him to fire at the mechaniloid's head, obviously it's weak point. It then went into the ceiling, and then came down on top of Axl, doing heavy damage. Axl then dashed out of the way as it came back up into the ceiling. After poking it's head out of the ceiling it started shooting small bouncing balls of energy at Axl. He rolled out of the way of one, but took another one directly, taking even more damage.

**Axl**: Uh oh...!

Axl then ran right under the mechaniloid and fired a few shots at it, finally destroying it. Once that was done, Axl continued forward until he reached a dead end, a light coming out of the ceiling.

(!!)

"The maverick Darkstalker here is a zombie named Lord Raptor. Data shows that he used to be a famous rock star, but now he can barely get a record deal. Stay on guard," Alia said before Axl began climbing the wall up to the ceiling.

Outside he ran forward until he saw a large stage in front of him, the target maverick on top playing his guitar.

**WARNING**

Lord Raptor stopped and looked at Axl.

"Wha's this then?! You're interferin wit me comin back tour!" Lord Raptor said in a strong Australian accent.

"With tunes like that it's no wonder all of your audience is dead," Axl taunted, feeling a little more comfortable once he realized that this guy wasn't too bright.

"You've got some nerve, chump! Awrigh then, you get a sneak peek!" Lord Raptor said before getting his guitar ready.

Lord Raptor jumped down from the stage and began firing sound waves from his guitar at Axl. He jumped over the attack, but when he came down Lord Raptor's arm turned into a chainsaw and he slashed Axl with it, doing serious damage.

**Axl**: Help me out!

**X**: Roger!

X then started firing at Lord Raptor with his X-Buster actually doing damage. Lord Raptor jumped back on the stage causing two large speakers to appear. He then played a loud note on his guitar paralyzing X. When X was able to move again he charged up his energy and fired at Lord Raptor doing serious damage. Lord Raptor ran up to X and grabbed him with strange slaws that came out of his chest.

**Axl**: Let me help!

Axl teleported in and fired at Lord Raptor making him release X, who teleported away. Axl then proceeded to fire at Lord Raptor, forcing him back. Lord Raptor jumped back and staggered a bit as his body began glowing.

**Lord Raptor**: Damn it!!!!

A large pillar of light engulfed Lord Raptor and a black mist was dispelled from him. Afterwards Lord Raptor fell limb on the ground.

**Axl**: Too easy!

Axl then teleported away from the Graveyard.

**Mission Complete**

Axl Speaker Gun: Short wave of sound that gets wider as its range increases.

X Sound Wave: A sound wave that bounces off walls. Gets stronger on recoil.

Zero Rising Tombstone: Press Down and Triangle while on the ground. Trust Z-Saber in the ground causing large blades to rise from the ground.


End file.
